Korra's Drunk Fantasy
by Queermazin
Summary: When she realises something important about their relationship, Korra starts having a particular fantasy about her girlfriend Asami. One night as they are out on a date, Korra wonders if she should try and make her little idea a reality. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Smut/Fluff, Trans!Korra)


When she came to realisation herself, Korra couldn't believe it. She'd been dating gorgeous, beautiful Asami for a long while now... and they hadn't gotten round to having sex yet.

All of Korra's other friends had had sex with their partners much earlier than this, and yet Korra still hadn't managed to get Asami into making love with her. She knew Asami was attracted to her in that manner.

Of course, she was going to be patient, but still, she did crave that beautiful body. Even though Asami seemed to be more into her work, she always wore outfits that just made her figure stand out so much.

Tonight though, Korra and Asami were going out and Korra wanted to tell Asami about her realisation. They were going to Kwong's Tavern, a quaint little bar on the edge of town. Korra remembered taking Asami here on one of their first dates, although things were quite different back then, considering Korra was still going through her transition following her surgery.

Like usual, Asami was wearing that snazzy red jacket of hers, the one that looked just a little too loose around her chest. It almost distracted Korra as they were driving. Those breasts of hers... They were those of a goddess.

As they turned the next corner, Asami smirked at her, sort of knowing what Korra was staring at. "What's gotten you in such a trance?"

"Uhhh... nothing," Korra blushed. While she hadn't had sex with Asami yet, the Asian woman had gladly let her grope her breasts a few times. She remembered how soft they were to touch, how squishy they were.

Asami merely grinned, and looked forward on the road. She loved the attention her beautiful girlfriend gave her. She liked being the older and more responsible one in their relationship, Korra at her whim.

Soon, the two of them had arrived at the bar. Asami and Korra walked through the doors together, Korra taking a glance at Asami's pants. She hated how much she found herself staring at Asami. It made her feel like a pervert.

"Well...you're so beautiful I can't help but stare."

"What was that?"

The dark-skinned girl blushed. "Ummm... nothing again."

Asami raised her eyebrow. She knew there was something up with Korra, but it didn't seem to be entirely about her girlfriend gawping over her body. "Are you okay, babe? You've been a bit out of it tonight."

"Sorry, I've been really distracted lately," Korra admitted.

The two were sat at the bar soon, Asami ordering them drinks. As Korra sipped her drink, she wondered about her reasoning for this little fantasy. The same train of thoughts had been racing through her mind.

_I just wanna let her guard down, then take her and make her feel amazing, but I just feel a bit guilty. I mean, is this right to want to do this to a woman, even if it's someone you love?_

Asami put down her drink as she saw Korra was lost in thought. Her eyes were gazing down at her glass and not at her as they had been. This made Asami worry a little. She cared deeply about Korra and didn't want her to be worried about anything.

"Korra, you told me earlier you had something you wanted to tell me," she said. "Is that's what's been on your mind?"

Jumping a little, Korra regrettably nodded. She had to come clean about this. She didn't want to upset Asami or do anything to her that made her uncomfortable. With all the heartbreak she'd suffered, she couldn't lose Asami. "Yes," She finally admitted. "There's a thought I've been having lately."

Her girlfriend looked at her curiously. "What sort of thought?"

Gulping, Korra knew she had to tell Asami straight. She took a deep breath and in one short burst, said, "I want to get you drunk and attack kiss you and then we have messy love sex!" She covered her mouth and then blushed in embarrassment.

The cat was out of the bag now.

Asami blinked, just staring in disbelief. "...um. Wow."

Ashamed of herself, Korra buried her face into her sleeves, flushing redder than a ripe tomato. "Does that sound weird?"

Her now stunned girlfriend didn't know what to think or even say. She was still surprised that Korra would be so forward about that. Yes, she knew Korra was utterly aroused by her body, but to want to take her in that strange, if rather interesting manner was quite a shock.

There was a sense of uneasiness about that. Korra's silence was from her shame, and Asami's about her confusion. They just stayed silent for a few good minutes as Asami contemplated the situation, knowing she needed to make a choice soon.

"I mean... we haven't really had sex yet, have we?" Korra said, trying to break the ice of the tense situation she and Asami found themselves in.

"Well...no."

"I knew it was weird, forget I mentioned it, we just-" Korra's babbling was silenced by a finger on her lips and beautiful green eyes staring into her own.

_I was the one who asked you out Korra, this is the least I can do_, Asami said in her thoughts.

"One beer please, large glass," Asami requested, as she looked over at the bartender, a young woman with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing a very nice looking jacket and waistcoat with a bow-tie. Asami smiled, knowing this was what Korra wanted.

Korra's eyes widened as a large mug of beer was placed in front of Asami and filled to the brim. Was Asami going crazy?

"And you miss?"

"Uh...water." Korra requested, wanting to be on the sober side of things for right now.

After Korra was given her water she gulped down a mouthful and watched as Asami took a huge swallow. She downed the entire thing in about seven gulps. When she pulled away, the woman burped and groaned, but she stayed determined.

"Another."

The beer glass was refilled and Asami took yet another swig. Swig after swig, Korra watched. She was surprised Asami had that much room in her body for all of that booze. After her fourth mug, Korra thought Asami would have had enough, but she ordered another to Korra's amazement.

After seven mugfuls of Beer, Asami groaned, her face bright red and drunk. It was quite a sight to see the beautiful woman look so intoxicated. She giggled a little, rubbing her forehead. Her head was throbbing, but she still gazed at Korra.

"A-Asami?... are you okay?" Korra then realised. Asami was going through with her request. She wanted to make her strange dream come true. "Wait... are we really doing this?"

Asami confirmed Korra's suspicions with another loud burp. "Ugh, first I need a little water."

Korra passed Asami the glass she'd only half-finished and her girlfriend gulped it down. The younger girl was still trying to process the fact that Asami, dignified and beautiful Asami was allowing herself to get wasted so Korra could have that drunken first time with her.

With the glass downed, Asami then gazed at Korra, her cheeks filled with red blush. "Korra..." She started to lean in closer, her eyes slowly closing. Korra moved in closer, a little giddy she was finally getting Asami like this. She moved in, her lips puckering out.

They almost kissed, but then... "Ugh... I need the bathroom..." Asami got up and headed straight to the toilet, feeling very queasy.

Slightly concerned, Korra followed Asami towards the bathroom. She was grateful that Asami was doing this for her, but she just hoped she hadn't made her beautiful girlfriend sick.

Asami burst through the door of the bathroom, coughing up a little into the sink. She threw up a little, groaning as she emptied her gut into the basin. Korra just watched from the doorway, a little stunned. Asami wasn't feeling well and it would be best if she got some rest.

"Uh, should we go home?"

She groaned "...yes, but I'm too sick to drive."

"I'll drive, don't worry," Korra assured her.

"Okay..." Asami nodded, before she clutched her stomach again and threw up more into the sink. When this was done, she gazed over at Korra, her green eyes lighting up the slightly darkened bathroom. Korra felt her heart skip a beat.

She saw the lustful, slightly horny look on Asami's face. Even if she was feeling unwell, she did seemingly want Korra still._ Should I?_ **She's doing this for you, Idiot!** Her conscience argued. **Go on the attack!**

"Korra..." Asami then suddenly moaned. "Korra... help me... I need... I need you..." Her clothes looked sticky and sweaty, her cheeks filled with an aroused blush.

Screw it. Korra made her choice right then and took the initiative. grabbing Asami's cheeks, kissing her hard. She held Asami in place, her lips pressing those of the beautiful woman tenderly and heavenly, her hands squeezing her rear.

Asami moaned, kissing Korra back feverishly. Korra slid her tongue deeply into Asami's mouth, kissing her deeper. Korra dipped her and Asami clung to Korra tightly, her mouth widening to accept every single inch of her girlfriend's beautiful kiss.

They pulled apart, a string of saliva between them. Korra panted, a little out of breath, but she smiled and Asami smiled back.

"...feel better?"

Just then, Asami opened her mouth to say something… And then promptly threw up onto Korra's feet, whatever she was going to say being lost in the vomit.

Korra yelped, and then burst out laughing.

Asami sighed, wiping her mouth. "Oh man..." She then giggled too.

"Okay... now, how do you feel?"

Grinning, Asami moved closer to Korra in a sultry and seductive manner. "Like a million bucks... C'mere!" She grabbed Korra again and kissed her again, resuming their passionate foreplay. Asami gripped and grabbed Korra's rear, playing with it.

Korra groaned and made out with Asami, tongue kissing her gorgeous mouth. She whimpered as Asami squeezed her rump tighter. She loved this flustered aroused version of her girlfriend, even if she would probably return to normal after she sobered up.

Pulling away, Korra then picked up Asami and shoved her against the wall. They made out for a few seconds more, Asami gladly letting Korra do as she pleased. "Do you want me to fuck you here?" The muscular girl asked.

The raven-haired beauty nodded. "Yes... but just a little... you can fuck me more on that comfy bed of ours."

Agreeing to those terms, Korra resumed kissing Asami deeply against the wall. As they made out more and more, Korra reached her hands up Asami's skirt and into her delicate lacy underwear. Having breached her lover's defences, Korra then started sliding her fingers into Asami's slit.

Enjoying the pleasure, Asami then moaned hungrily into the kiss as Korra fingered her. She started thrusting her hips forward, enticing her girlfriend to work her magic.

Korra's fingers did exactly that, sliding in deeper. They curved a little, teasing the soft sticking edge of Asami's inner walls. Once in a comfortable position, Korra started to slide her digits into her lover at a much more hurried pace.

Suddenly the door banged open. The bartender stood there, arms crossed and gazing over at them.

"Oh ummm..." Korra blushed. She felt very embarrassed, what with being three fingers deep into her girlfriend.

"Keep the noise down," she said.

"Sorry..." Korra then whispered.

The bartender laughed, wiping a lock of blonde hair out of her face. "It's fine... you aren't the first to fuck in my bathrooms." With a wink, she closed the door behind her, leaving Korra in peace.

Sighing, Korra felt relieved, but she didn't want her fun with Asami to be disturbed. Turning back to her girlfriend, Korra asked her, "...should we go?"

"Fuck no!" Asami shouted. "I want to cum..." She added, in a cuter, softer voice.

Korra smirked. "Didn't think so." She then resumed kissing and Asami's moans quietened a little as Korra fingered her more. Thrusting heavily, Korra wanted to give Asami so much pleasure, to ensure her silence.

Tightly, Asami's legs wrapped around Korra as the dark-skinned girl fed her folds even more tenderness. The Asian woman shivered, feeling the cold chill as her insides were teased by her lover.

Gently, Korra's tongue slid into Asami's mouth, her hand cupping her soft cheek. She felt Asami breath between them, husky quick breaths that told Korra that her beloved was close to her great release.

"Fuck, Korra, I'm gonna-"

"Do it. Come for me, gorgeous."

With all her remaining strength, Asami gripped her lover's shoulders and moaned, gushing on Korra's hand. She shook and wailed gently as she clung to the woman of her dreams, her juices flowing like a torrent.

Korra pulled her fingers back and licked up the juices, smiling happily. Asami's virginity was all hers. Now, she had to get this beautiful angel home.

"...ugh, Korra I'm going to vomit again!"

"Gah! Wait, wait, hold it in!"

"Uggggggghhhhhh..."

"AGH!"

Rolling her eyes, Korra looked down at her now-dirty shirt. "Well... At least I'm taking that off when I get home."

Asami groaned. "Oh... I'm sorry... but please, fuck me good when we get home."

"Sure," Korra agreed, grinning.

xXx

A while later, Korra carried Asami through the bedroom door, tongue kissing her deeply. Finally, she was here to pleasure her lover as much as she wanted without the risk of being disturbed.

Her drunk and lustful girlfriend groaned and moaned as Korra's tongue slipped through her mouth. She stood against the bed, making out with Korra, kissing her feverishly. She was desperate for more pleasure.

"Shirt, off!" She complained, tugging at the Inuit girl's dirtied garment.

Korra did that, ripping her shirt off and tossing it to one side. She was certainly glad to get rid of that messy thing. She just hoped the vomit would clean out easily. For now, she was content with wanting Asami to come again.

Asami tried to get her own clothes off, only for Korra to help her. She made the process easy, stripping the beautiful woman down. Asami did the same as best as she could, nipping at Korra's neck as she pulled her pants down.

Both women were soon naked, Asami's eyes drinking in Korra's angelic, muscular figure. Every inch of Korra's frame was gorgeous and her own folds, just two years old, were glistening with wetness.

Korra blushed, realising this was actually really happening. Asami was ogling her body for once and worshipping it. As she let Asami take in her figure, Korra felt herself feel validated as a beautiful woman.

"Fuck me..." Asami drunkenly moaned. "You queen..."

Gladly, Korra got down, pushing Asami onto the bed and starting to eat her true love out. Burying herself into Asami's folds, Korra tenderly licked and sucked a little on her lover's amazing sex.

Asami moaned tenderly, crying out to the heavens as she was threading her fingers through Korra's hair. Her lustful eyes widened and closed with bliss as she felt a smaller orgasm ride through her.

"YES OH YES!" She moaned.

Korra's tongue slid deeper into her, drinking up the juice, but Korra knew Asami had more to give. She reached around, tightly caressing Asami's rear again. She loved doing that so much.

Gasping, Asami was lustfully desperate Korra to make her release again. The Asian woman wrapped her legs around Korra as much as he could. Then she felt Korra slid her fingers in deep as well, curling them inside of Asami.

Singing with a melody of pure unadulterated passion, Asami gripped Korra's hair at the triple threat inside of her. She thrusted herself upwards, begging for her climax, for the great wave to rise over her.

When Asami gripped her hair, the girl grunted in pain. Even drunk, she still had her great strength. Asami wasn't as buff as Korra, but she had managed to beat her at Karate a few times.

Asami writhed in her grip, sweating and panting. It felt so near now, the great beautiful moment she'd been begging for what seemed like an eternity. She expected it with bated breath.

Korra continued to eat, wanting to make Asami finish. She was utterly obliterating Asami's folds with all the pleasure she could deliver. Hearing those same husky breaths as before, Korra knew the moment was nigh.

Finally, Asami tipped over the edge. She came again, gasping for air by the lungful.

Exhausted, Korra panted, looking down at Asami. "Had enough?"

"No... I wanna fuck you too.." she cooed and rolled Korra onto her back and started fingering her. She smirked, her orgasm having sent a burst of strength through her veins, strength she was using to dominate Korra.

Korra cried out, throwing her head back and panting. She had actually been desperate for a good time all evening, hoping to have squeezed in a chance back at the bar. She knew Asami would please her well.

But suddenly, Asami stopped.

"...'Sami? Baby?"

She lifted her head up to see that Asami had… Passed out and was snoring loud enough to beat the band. Her lifeless figure was flopped on top of Korra, limbs spread out like the wings of a dove.

The Inuit couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh. What am I going to do with you?" She said, petting her now-sleeping lover.

Carefully, She then managed to bring Asami up onto the pillows, pulling the sheets up around her. If she was going to be sleeping, Korra knew her girlfriend ought to be comfortable and snug.

"Well, better go take a shower." She kissed her on the forehead. "Be back in a bit, baby."

xXx

The next morning (or afternoon, they weren't sure), Korra awoke with her hair in a mess, to the sound of Asami groaning awake. She smiled as her girlfriend arose from her deep and seemingly endless slumber.

"Hey, gorgeous," Korra softly whispered.

"Hey..." Asami groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"Did you... like last night?"

Asami sighed happily, nodding. "For our first time... it was amazing... although I was drunk… did you… Oh, I never finished you did I?"

"Yeah...you probably shouldn't have drunk seven mugs of beer," Korra remarked. "But I fingered myself in the shower after you passed out."

"Seven mugs? Oh, great."

Korra giggled, before kissing Asami to remind them of their passion the night before. Maybe when Asami was awake a little more they could go for another round. If her memory served her right, Asami had the weekend off.

But, as Korra's gently slid her tongue into her mouth, Asami coughed and pushed her away. "Korra... what the heck?!"

"I was kissing you."

Asami blushed with embarrassment. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"Oh...oh yeah. I need to brush mine." Korra then realised. "Oh god..."

"What?"

"I tasted your puke."

Asami laughed. "Guess we both need to wash our mouths."

xXx

**Author's note: **Okay, so the crazy idea for this one came after I was lying awake in bed one night last week reading some cute yuri manga xD. I got the idea from one of the cute comics I read, which had a similar scenario to this. Although in the manga this was based on, it was the butch girl of the couple who got drunk lol (Although she did have kind of a similar personality to Asami now that I remember.)

Oh yeah and that's Elsa as the bartender :3

Anyway, thanks for reading my fics today!


End file.
